A Contact in Wonderland
by Coyote and Kitty
Summary: Ever wonder why the turians refer the First contact as an "Incident". Follow two sisters as they make first contact with aliens although they are the aliens here.


Earth, 2157 a.d First Contact

Out in the middle of nowhere, Texas.

After the news of discovery on Mars, of another life form aka aliens, which had technology to push the human race forward in science. While it was generally good news that also created an alliance between the other races on Earth. With promises for the further exploration of this alien artifact. They had yet to discover the hidden words labeling it a Mass Relay, but of course with every positive effect comes a negative effect, it began with the extension of the length of life allowing humans to live to the age of one hundred and fifty, unfortunately that also meant less souls departing from the world. The negative effect of that came in the form of less space and resources for the souls already residing on Earth.

The increase in humans and decrease in basic supplies also created an increase in crime. Humans turned on neighbors and friends sometimes killing each other. This meant there were more orphans then ever before, thus it wasn't uncommon for some to live out their lives on the streets instead of in the shelters. A fine example was a pair of siblings, the older one known as Coyote, aged twenty five. She was in the best way of explaining it, one that flew over the cuckoo's nest and proceed to kamikaze dive back in. Her younger sister who was known as Kitty, aged twenty three, was the more sane one, but always somehow got dragged through Coyote's wonderland with mild complaining although did enjoy her siblings random tea parties.

After saving as much as they could, it was more Coyote's idea to get the paintball gun to which Kitty had a few remarks that a better idea would be to get food for the week or maybe the day, but the big yellow eyes of her sibling won in favor of the paintball gun. There may have also been promise of some chicken for dinner with the left over cash. After a bit of convincing to the store manager that Coyote was indeed in a sane state of mind to own the paintball gun, also known as Kitty promises Coyote a candy bar if she behaves. They both headed out of the store. Thus the beginning of their problems began as Coyote loaded the paintball gun, "Wakakakow! Can't wait to shoot this baby!"

"Well I sugge-" Kitty turned in time to notice the already locked and loaded paintball gun, "DON'T LOAD IT HERE!" She made to grab the gun before it was too late but with a loud bang an officer across the street yelped in pain, while rubbing his ass before glaring over at the two sisters one of which was holding the offending object that caused his pain, glaring harder after he noticed paint on his hand.

Kitty waved while giving a goofy smile before quickly grabbing the back of her sisters shirt and running off in a direction as the officer gave chase, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kitty looks back quickly before looking over at Coyote "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE!" Coyote just laughed before looking over her shoulder and sticking out her tongue, "CAN'T CATCH ME!" Both kept running and almost out of breath about five blocks down before Coyote noticed a jeep with a familiar green paint job, the door was open as the army solider was too busy flirting with a couple local girls. "JACKPOT!" She quickly grabbed Kitty by the wrist and flung her into the vehicle before jumping through the window like some parkour star. "HOLD ON TO YOUR KNICKERS KITTY!" She let out a maniacal laugh as she started the vehicle, "Ooh hear the purr...ITS GOING TO BE BUMPY RIDE!"

"Wai- WHAT!" Kitty didn't have time to adjust her self before being flung into the back seat as the tires screeched and the jeep sped off down the road. They gained some more 'friends' from after a few minutes almost as if they were in some GTA game of the past. Coyote turned the lights on before turning the radio to full blast, a squeal could be heard as "kickstart my heart" started playing on the classics station. Grabbing some shades that were left in the visor, they did a quick turn onto route 66. Meanwhile Kitty was looking around and messing with the many gadgets that were in the jeep, rolling down the window a bit she continued to move stuff around and accidently shot a flare gun towards the cops that were still on their trail, "Oops! I wonder how long they're going to follow?" She leaned the seat back as she twirled a bit of her long side bangs, "Look at the trouble we are in now... never can have a normal day huh? Coyo?" Coyote grinned before replying, "Nah normal is boring and after so long they quit following".

Cops kept up the chase quickly being joined by military personnel as the two girls drove further out of town. Coyote suddenly turned the jeep and drove through a, what Kitty assumed was, highly secure fence. "Ooh shiny..." Coyote practically drooled at what was in front of them. "Coyo no. No bad Coyo." Kitty tried distracting Coyote from the space shuttle that was being prepped for space. Pulling up as close as she could Coyote ditched the jeep and made a mad dash for the shuttle with Kitty following all the while trying to keep Coyote from stealing another vehicle and adding to the list of felonies and prison time they were sure to have. "Who leaves this shit unlocked?" Kitty wondered aloud after noticing the cargo bay door was open and no one was around. "No idea but c'mon we gotta check out the shiny!" Hitting a rather large red button that was conveniently labeled close the cargo bay shut behind them. Quickly making their way up to the pilots chair. Kitty seen a light bulb go off in her siblings head as she noticed more buttons these just happened to be brightly lit. "Ooh what do these buttons do?" "Coyo no!" Just like that Coyote started playing the popcorn song with the buttons making the shuttle lift and take off into space with unknown coordinates in place.

"Coyote I am so going to kill you." Kitty stated as the shuttle entered space. Coyote looked around at the vast expanse surrounding them. "Aren't we moving kinda fast?" Coyote looked at her sister with a crooked grin. "Think of it as a new adventure before we get put away for life." She stated before beginning to laugh like a mad man. As suddenly as she started laughing she stopped as they zoomed past planets. "Uh whats that sparkly thing over there?" Coyote looked at what Kitty pointed to in the distance. "Maybe its a giant sparkly portal to a sparkly fairy realm with lots of chocolate and a mad hatter?" Both looked at each other as the ship continued its course to the Relay.

As the ship approached the Relay what the girls didn't know is this was an experimental survey ship that was going on its first mission to study the relay and possibly use it. The scientists had been using element zero that had been discovered on Mars to try and boost the systems. In turn the power core they created to run this particular ship had just enough mass effect to trigger the warp in the relay. They were launched through the systems with no idea where they were headed. When the ship finally slowed from warp speed Coyote let out a whoop. "That's more fun then the gravitron at the fair. Beam me up again Scotty!" Kitty peeled herself from the seat and glared at her sibling before replying. "You. are. a. dumbass." Kitty looked around before realizing these weren't the stars they grew up with. "Coyo." "Yes." Coyote replied while looking at the solar system they were in. "I don't think were in Kansas anymore." Coyote made the screaming man face before making the sounds of the twilight zone theme as Kitty proceeded to beat her sister for being a dumbass. They both stopped as a pinging altered to both of them that there was an incoming call. Coyote began looking around she resembled a bird trying to find the source of the pinging noise. Kitty tapped the only blinking button and, as the only way Coyote would put it, they heard the long lost call of the dinosaurs. Kitty shushed her sister with a smack upside the head. "Uh hi?" Chirps were heard in response to Kitty's attempt at communication. Kitty turned to look at her sister sitting on the pilots chair just as she began assuming the bird of prey position. "COYO NO!" As she said this Coyote spread her arms and let loose a loud caw trying to mimic the eagles from back home but failed miserably. A face-palm was the only thing heard from Kitty.

Turian POV

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" The two turians piloting the ship turned to each other after the only thing they could understand came through the call. "Uh should we wake the general?" The other nodded slowly before the first ran off to go wake their captain. The first turian arrived at his captains quarters and hesitated before knocking. "Man he hates being woken up."

End of Prologue.

A/N Heyo everyone Coyote here. Me and Kitty are back and stronger then ever now that we have finished moving and I finally stole the laptop back and can edit our work which holy crap rereading after a few months I needed to edit this HAHA -rubs back of head- that's what happens with little sleep and lots of packing. BUT not to worry after I go through all the chapters and fix all of our erroneous ways will we be continuing our story lots of changed are bound to happen as always GOODNIGHT WE LOVE YOU!


End file.
